Susie's Story
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Inspired By: Don't Jump By: Tokio Hotel and a bunch of their other songs & Your Gaurdian Angel By: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus friendship is strong, its tested every day
1. Chapter 1

**Susie's Story**

A girl stood on top of the roof

No one saw her except one person

The girl got closer to the edge

She got ready to jump

One single tear escaped her eye

It hit the person that stood on the ground

She dropped a note on the roof

She then took the final steps off the building

She was smiling

She hit the ground with a sickening thud

The sky then started crying

That such a beautiful soul was leaving this world

The person on the ground ran up to the roof

She got to the note

She started crying

The note said

I'll jump for you

I'll never leave you

I'll always be there for you

That's why I jumped

Not for me but for you

I could feel your pain

I know you can live for me

But I couldn't for you

You're my best friend

I love you so

If you ever lose yourself think of me

I'll be there watching over you

Until the end of times

I'll wait for you

We're closer than friends

We're closer than best-friends

We're more like soul sisters

Living in this world full of pain

Two years pass

Susie's story lives on to her best-friend

Her friend feels like giving up

Her parents have died

Her friends have betrayed her

She's on the same roof where Susie jumped

She's about to take the final steps

When Susie appears

They shed tears

Tears of joy, hope, and love

Susie tells her friend to forget the past and start again

Susie says she will light a path to shine and guide her through

She says together forever we'll make it one more day

Susie's kept her friend alive until old age caught up

Susie kept her promise and waited for her friend

Up in the big blue sky

They live together forever

By: Nidia Lopez


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

*******IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!****

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

_**THANK YOU! **_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
